Somebody That I Used To Know
by xGolden.Slumbersx
Summary: Faberry one-shot/song-fic about how Quinn became somebody Rachel used to know.  Inspired by Gotye's Somebody That I Used To Know


_Rachel and Quinn belong to RIB._

_The song "Somebody I Used to Know" belongs to Goyte._

* * *

><p><em>"Now you're just somebody that I used to know." <em>Goyte's lyrics haunted Quinn everywhere she went. They were like ghosts whispering her heartbreak back at her again and again. Even though it's been a few months, the pain in her heart was nearly unbearable. The only thing that kept her distracted was her new kitten and her classes at Yale.

"Why did you get married to him Rachel?" Quinn mumbled into her pillow as fresh, warm tears streamed down her cheeks.

She choked down a sob, not wanting to wake her roommate. Last thing she needed was to explain why she was crying over something that happened half a year ago. Baylyn was a good friend and roomie, but Quinn wasn't ready to come out to her or explain her heartbreak over a girl who left her for a pretentious douche.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as they began to tire from so many tears being shed. She doesn't cry quite as much anymore, but when she does it's like a dam breaking.

She always tried to keep distracted from thinking about Rachel or Glee in general, but it was practically impossible not to. Rachel was her bright shining star and now her world is dull. Her world now is a never ending dusk without her Star. But none the less, her mind wandered back to the day her heart shattered.

_ Judy was out of town for the week, so Quinn decided to invite Rachel over for dinner and a movie. Quinn prepared an elaborate vegetarian dish that took her three tries to perfect but she wanted this night to be as astonishing and perfect as her Star. Rachel was still reluctant to come out of the closet or break up with Finn, but Quinn was patient and understanding. She still hasn't come out either but they decided on graduation they would come out together. They just had to survive a few more months of Finn and Lima, and then they'd be headed to New York together and never have to worry about Lima, Ohio again._

_ A knock on the door sounded and Quinn practically squeaked with joy. "Rachel." She whispered under her breath and flew to the front door._

_ Rachel flashed Quinn her Broadway smile as she stepped through the door. Quinn welcomed her with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rachel turned a bright pink, but returned the peck on the cheek. Quinn automatically noted worry in those beautiful, bright brown eyes of hers but chose to ignore it for the moment. Quinn helped Rachel out of her coat and then led her into the dinning room._

_ "Oh my God, Quinn. This is so beautiful." The last word caught in Rachel's throat. She couldn't believe how much hard work and time Quinn put into this dinner. The table had been polished, then topped with an elegant, hand embroidered table cloth. Their plates and silverware were the kind of china that isn't really ever supposed to leave the cupboard. But what really got to Rachel was the center-piece: It was a vase full of gardenias surrounded by mini white candles._

_ "Not nearly as beautiful as you, my lovely Star." Quinn's attention was purely focused on Rachel. Love and adoration were shining brightly in Quinn's hazel eyes. _

_ Rachel smiled and gently caressed Quinn's arm. Quinn pulled Rachel into an warm embrace and whispered "I love you" into her ear. A tender and loving kiss soon followed. Rachel's heart fluttered in her chest. She never felt this when she kissed Finn. His kisses were always slobbery and rough, but Quinn's were sweet and soft. She could kiss Quinn for hours and not tire of it._

_Rachel wanted the sweet lady kisses to turn into passionate, firey kisses but Quinn pulled away with a broad smile. "We have to eat dinner before we can get onto dessert." _

_ Rachel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and said,"Fine. Deprive me of your sweet kisses." and then fake stormed into the kitchen. Quinn rolled her eyes but her smile stayed as she followed her Star into the kitchen. Quinn revealed Rachel's favorite dish and received some Berry sweet kisses and hugs. _

_ Dinner was filled with jokes, playful banter, plenty of food sharing, and I love yous. Afterwards Quinn lead Rachel into the living room to watch their movies. Quinn of course picked out Rachel's favorite musicals and they watched them until Rachel fell asleep. Quinn took Rachel to her bedroom where they slept the night away wrapped in each other's embrace._

_ Quinn woke up to the world most beautiful brown eyes belonging to the such a unique Star. Quinn smiled up at Rachel but Rachel gave her a pitiful look and a half smile._

_ "What's wrong my beautiful Star?" Quinn reached out to touch Rachel's soft brunette hair but she pulled away._

_ "Finn asked me to marry him and I'm going to tell him yes."_

_ Quinn's face drained of all color and she felt her heart constrict, then shatter into an infinite amount of unrepairable pieces. She tried to form words but the words were stuck in her throat. She felt bile rise up in her throat and she quickly sat up from her bed. She fled to the bathroom, almost not making it to the toilet. After feeling like she lost all her insides, she lay curled on the bathroom floor shuddering. She was numb all over and didn't even realize that she had been crying. Her face and hands were drenched in now cold tears._

_ The bathroom door slowly opened with Rachel standing in the doorway. She had started crying when Quinn ran out of the room._

_ "I'm so sorry Quinn. I really do love you. I love you more than anything, but I just can't be with you. I know Finn may not be perfect, but I can't find it in my heart to break up with him after all we've been through together. He's the one I'm supposed to marry. I'm so sorry Quinn..." Rachel's voice traveled off as she bent down next to the crying, broken girl laying on the floor. She moved Quinn's hair out of her face and softly wiped away her tears._

_ "A part of me does love Finn. He's my first love and I just can't let that go. If he never asked me to marry him, things would have been different for us." Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek one last time before she walked out on the true love of her life._

_ "Good-bye Quinn Fabray. I will always love you." Rachel stood up and left Quinn weeping on the floor. She left her in such a state because she wanted Quinn to hate her as much as she hated herself._

Even though it's been six months, Quinn could still feeling the pain burning in her chest. Rachel Berry is her soul mate and without her she will always be incomplete. "_Now you're just somebody I used to know_." Quinn quietly sung to herself before falling into a deep slumber where she dreamed about her Star.


End file.
